Who you love
by dreamninja
Summary: Alice is hanging out with the other princesses of light and listening to them talk about love. Then they ask her about her love life.


Alice was sitting in Cinderella's castle having tea with the other princesses of light except Kairi and listening to them talking about their princes.

"You guys should all come to my castle next time we have really cleaned it up since the Beast became human again"Belle said smiling.

"I bet his temper hasn't changed though"Cinderella said.

"He's probably nice with Belle there"Snow White said.

"Yeah we all know he has a soft spot for you"Aurora said laughing.

"What about you you're looking a little round"Jasmine told Aurora.

"Yeah i'm expecting"Aurora said lovingly putting a hand on her stomach.

"Me to"Cinderella said.

"Again"Jasmine and Snow White said at the same time.

"Yes"Cinderella said laughing.

"I have some exciting news"Snow White said.

"What"All the other girls except Alice asked at the same time.

"We're finally getting married"Snow White said smiling.

"It's about time"Jasmine said.

"Oh yeah what about you"Snow White asked. The girls gasped as Jasmine showed them her finger which had a pretty wedding ring on it.

"We got married a month ago"Jasmine said.

"Why weren't we told"Aurora asked.

"We just wanted it to be small it was kind of a last minute thing"Jasmine said smiling.

"Is everything ok Alice you've been awfully quiet"Belle said.

"Hmm yeah i'm fine"Alice said turning her attention away from the window she had been looking out.

"I bet she was thinking about her man"Aurora asked.

"Ooh who is he"Jasmine asked.

"I don't have a man"Alice said.

"Aw come on there must be someone in your life"Snow White said.

"Yeah come on tell us"Cinderella said as all the girls scooted closer to Alice.

"There is this one guy"Alice said smiling.

"Well don't leave us hanging who is he"Aurora asked.

"His name's Luxord"Alice said.

"The name sounds familiar have we met before"Belle asked.

"I don't think so"Alice asked.

"Well where does he live"Snow White asked.

"I'm not really sure but he's not from wonderland"Alice said.

"Is he a prince"Cinderella asked.

"No but I don't care"Alice said smiling as she thought about the guy she had had a crush on since the first time they met in wonderland.

"So what's he like"Jasmine asked.

"He loves to gamble and he tries to act like he doesn't care about most things but he's very kind and smart"Alice said.

"What's he look like"Belle asked.

"He has blond hair and a goatee and amazing blue eyes"Alice said looking out the window as she thought about him.

"Oh my gosh Alice you're in love"Snow White said hugging her friend.

"I don't know if I would say that"Alice said shaking her head.

"Have you kissed him"Aurora asked.

"No I don't even think he likes me"Alice said blushing.

"But you want to"Aurora said. Alice didn't say anything she just blushed and looked away.

"Does he by chance wear a black coat"Belle asked.

"Yeah why"Alice asked.

"Have you ever hugged him"Belle asked.

"Yeah he hugged me once"Alice said blushing.

"Could you hear his heartbeat"Belle asked.

"Where are you going with this"Jasmine asked.

"Just answer the question I have a theory about something"Belle said.

"No"Alice said shaking her head.

"Do you know why that was"Belle asked.

"Because he doesn't have a heart"Alice mumbled.

"He's part of the same organization as Xaldin isn't he"Belle asked.

"Yeah"Alice said.

"They were the bad guys who tried to get Sora to help them weren't they"Jasmine asked.

"Yeah he's with organization 13"Alice said.

"You can't love him he's bad"Aurora shouted.

"But he's nice and he would never hurt me"Alice said.

"So if it came down to you having a heart or him you're saying he would let you keep yours"Cinderella asked.

"I'm gonna get some air"Alice said standing up and walking out to the garden.

"Do you think i'm wrong for loving a man who can't love me back"Alice asked the flowers.

"Sometimes I wish I were a pretty little flower"Alice said to the flowers.

"You don't have to love a gambler with no heart"Alice said.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me would you"a familiar voice said from behind her.

"Luxord"Alice yelled as she stood up blushing.

"Hey sweetheart"Luxord said.

"H-How long have you been standing there"Alice asked.

"Long enough to hear about this gambler you love. I also heard your conversation with the other princesses"Luxord said smiling.

"Oh I wasn't talking about you"Alice said.

"Oh really it sure sounded like you were especially when you said my name"Luxord said.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop you know"Alice said.

"It's also not nice to lie"Luxord said.

"I wasn't lying"Alice said.

"Oh so you wouldn't like it if I did this"Luxord said then he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Alice didn't try to resist she just wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed back.

"I may not have a heart or know how to love but i'd like to try"Luxord said as he looked at Alice.

"I don't care what they think I just want to be with you"Alice said.


End file.
